I Hate Him, But I'll Always Save Him
by Ghost Queen 37
Summary: After klaus compels Stefan to turn his emotions back on, Stefan can't handle the guilt so he turns his emotions off and becomes the Ripper again and is leaving bodies all across the U.S. Soon he ends up in Forks, Washington and runs into some trouble with the Cullens, but with his brother Damon there to back him up what can go wrong? A lot apparently.


Damon's POV: Chapter 1

I wasn't overly worried about Stefan, I mean all he was doing was massacaring people across the entire U.S. and leaving more dead bodies than a little bit, okay I was really worried but if anyone asks I would deny it. You know the whole not caring thing. Stefan couldn't handle his emotions once Klaus, I don't know where he is or what he's up to though but I'll find him and shove a white oak stake up his ass, had compelled him to turn his emotions on, after compelling him to turn it off, so Stef decided to turn it off so as not to suffer the aftermath. But he better know that I'm looking for him, and once I find him I'm gonna stake him and lock him in the cellar because he has given me a headache these past few months, I could barely get my daily booze and sex{maybe something less blunt, maybe annoy Elena or Barbie} routine on without heearing news about mutilated bodies being found. Rubbing my hand against my forehead I sighed in frustration, truth be told I missed my little brother and his idiotic bunny diet, I truly hope he is okay, and by that I mean emotionally because if my brother was dead I would know, and whoever killed him would have to answer to _me._ If that day were to ever happen I pity the fool who came across me, I'm not sure even Elena could calm me down and that is saying something because lets face it I am crazy about her. Anyway where was I, I was-

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the news on, thinking of the news makes me angry and want to rip everything in close vincity apart because it made me think of Andie and how she died really got to me. A small part of me blamed Stefan for that, he was the one to kill her after all, but I knew he probably feels, or would feel, as bad as I do because everyone knows how sensitive my baby brother is and how he is such a martyr, another thing I'm gonna make sure he knows my displeasure on. Anyway back to what the news said, good thing I'm a vampire because all these thoughts took only a few seconds and would've made me miss the whole thing. The lady resembled Andie but not by much because for one she had way to many wrinkles and _way _to many gray hairs, other than that they look almost alike, I thought sarcastically. If this was the producers way of trying to maintain the same auidience when Andie as there, this was a pitiful excuse and completely devoid of love, but what would I know of love, I mean I'm am in no way a saint but even I know when to call it a quit for awhile and pay respects when it is due, like when your star dies.

" The beast that strikes across the country is at it again, after a massacre in California, the beast made its way to Oregon this morning and has slain two elderly people. We all know that when the beast is in your state that it strikes at random and you don't know if it is safe to go out onto your own front yard! We have seen a pattern in its killings and have concluded that its next target will be near Forks, Washington, so residents of Washington we advise that you stay indoors as much as possible these couple of days. A question has been asked if whatever is killing these people is a serial killer or a stray wild animal, we have put up polls so cast your vote, is it man or beast? I'm Cindy Markerson and this is your reporter signing off."

I never got why reportes had the need to say exactly what they are doing, I mean do you need to tell us your name and that you are signing off, we know those things because it is obvious. That didn't matter because I had a trip to the ever boring state of Washungton to prepare for, but if Stefan is there it will be anything but.

Elena was throwing a fit because I wouldn't allow her to come to Washington with me, why is it that everytime I have her protected and safe, she wants to mess it up by doing something stupid and dangerous.

" Elena, no, and that is final, I've got you hidden away from Klaus and who knows where Klaus is, he could be with Stefan, wherever his Ripper is he doesn't stray far."

" But Damon if Klaus isn't there than he must be here and if I'm here he will find out that I'm still here and kill me, plus Stefan needs me, him being the Ripper is tearing him apart, I have to be there for him!"

I didn't have time to listen to this because the more I stayed the more Stefan could be getting further and further away, I couldn't afford to lose time so I did something that I'm ashamed to admit to doing. I ripped off her necklace and started to compel her, she hadn't been on vervain since Klaus wasn't breathing down her neck at every moment, she resisted at first but I got through.

" You will stay right here in Mystic Falls and won't follow me to Washington, when I get back you can yell at me all you want, so until then goodbye Elena."

With that I hopped into my car and peeled out of the driveway, leaving Mystic Falls for Washington, Forks get ready for my arrival beacuse you are about to be introduced to the Salvatore brothers.

Meanwhile in Forks at the Cullen's House

Bella' POV:

The Cullen house was peaceful, the Sun was setting and the last of its rays were beaming down in the spotless windows and onto my hard and snowy-white hand making it glimmer. My husband Edward had gone out hunting with his brothers, Jasper and Emmett, and Father, Carlisle, they wanted to hunt at night when Nessie, look what Jacob has me doing now, was sleeping instead of in the morning when she was wide awake and eating breakfast. Nessie was a wonderful edition to the Cullen familly dynamic, being that she was a child that we were blessed with. She healed Esme and Rosalie's battered souls, Esme with the loss of her infant son and Rosalie because of all that she has lost at he hands of her soon to be husband. She made Alice happy because she loved shopping for a little girls wardobe and whatever made Alice happy maade Jasper happy. She was a blessing to Emmett because he loved the idea of getting to tease her and have a partner in crime, not if I had anything to do with it I wasn't about to have my little girl tainted by Emmett, and Carlisle was overjoyed that after living so many years with no one he has a family to look forward to coming home to after work. She made me happy because she was Edward and I's child, the embodiment of our love. While thinking this I used my supersonic hearing to see if she was sleeping soundly in Edward's old room. Relaxing when I heard her deep breathing I focused on the T.V., it was something to take my mind off of Edward, whenever Edward was away I missed him deeply but I knew that sometimes we needed to separate at times. Looking at the screen I saw something about two celebrities fighting over a pair of shoes, but that is as far as I got because Alice's shreik pierced the air and I stiffend and instatly let my instincts take over and let my feet lead me to her.I raced up the stairs and found her in her room with her hands squeezing her head as if to ward off the vissions. Esme and Rosalie arrived a moment later and looked worried, though Rose looked a bit annoyed though, probably because Nessie could be disturbed. Esme was the first one to speak, her motherly concern was evident,

"Alice, sweety, what is it, are the boys in danger?"

Alice didn't respond at first but then she snapped her eyes open and told us that we needed to go into the woods to help the guys because they would be having a bit of trouble at the threat that was coming. I was torn, I knew that I needed to help Edward but I couldn't leave my daughter here defenseless. Esme saw my apprehension and said that she will stay here and guard Nessie, that was all I needed to move to move downstairs and towards the back door and into the crisp hair. Whatever the threat was I knew that if four well capable vampires couldn't handle it then I should be scared, no time to think about that because we had to defeat whatever threatened our family.

Rose, Alice, and I arrived minutes later in the clearing that the guys were in, they were surprised at first but it morphed into worry when they sensed our apprehension.

Carlisle, the ever withstanding rock of the family spoke first," What is wrong and where is Esme?"

We explained everything that had taken place the last 15 minutes, from the vision, where Esme was, and up until now, speaking of the vision Alice had failed to tell what it was about.

"Alice in all the rush you never told us what you saw, what was so bad that we had to rush here?"

I was curious as was everyone else, Jasper moved to hold her shoulders and comfort her as much as he could, she leaned her pixie head against his chest and swayed for a moment before re-telling her vision.

"I didn't see much all I saw was you guys in the woods joking and having a good time and all of a sudden a man, no a teenage boy burst out of nowhere and he is covered with blood and veins are popping out of his skin beneath his eyes and he attacks Emmett and it look like Em is struggling. That is where the vision ends but with blood splattered everywhere,"

I tried to absorb her words but couldn't, I had heard and been witness to the most terrible and atrocious things but never had I heard of something so bizzare. Everyone else seemed to have my thoughts because their confusion was palpable. This was no ordinary boy, could it be possible that a supernatural force beside vampires and shapeshifters exist?

" Alice is this the first time you have seen something that is like this, anything that can resemble this?" Carlisle asked.

" No, except I once got a flash of a man with raven dark air and blue eyes."

" Well we will have to face this person so everyone keep their guards up."

We all formed a circle, our shoulders touching each other and waiting, we heard the rustling of leaves and stiffened and when we smelled an unfamiliar scent we stiffened some more. I saw a flash of dark blond-brown hair and tried to keep up with it but couln't, even my keen eyesight wasn't enough to keep up. All of a sudden our formation was broken and I found myself on the ground with Edward crouched in front of me snarling at the figure that happened to beholding Emmett down, if someone can hold Em down then you know this person is experienced and very strong. I saw the figure snapping its teeth dangerously close to Emmett's neck and getting defensive of my oaf of a brother I crouched and growled in warning that the monster should let go before I hurt him. I wasn't the only one in crouching position, Edward in front of me Jasper in front of Alice and Carlisle in front of Rose in case she attack at the intruder and get hurt. Carlisle the ever calm one, though I could tell that it was strained because his jaw was bobbing with the effort and his eyes screamed murder, I'd hate to see how he'd act if that were Esme.

"Hello, I am Carlisle Cullen of the Olympic Coven and you have trespassed our land, I advise that you leave immediately before having to suffer the consequences, for you see that is my boy you have there."

The intruder seemed to pay Carlisle no mind, he was still occupied with Emmett, Rose seemed to get angrier with the lack of response at Carlisle's obvious threat so she took initiative by talking,

"Look you beast get your hands off my mate before I rip your head off!"

Her tone was full of malice and hate, even though it wasn't directed at me I almost recoiled, her voice was so hateful. The intruder seemed to finally realize that we were talking to him and tensed, he arose from Emmett's torso and sped to a nearby tree away from everyone. His eyes were a forest green and if I hadn't seen him just attck my family I wold have said that he looked lost and a litte helpless before reigning that in and showing a hard core persona. Speaking of his features, his eyes are weird, I had guessed that he was a new born vampire gone rouge and was killing because he couldn't control his bloodlust, but when you are a vampire your human eyes are no more, only a dark crimson red. He looked to be around 16 or 17 and donned regular clothes, withe t-shirt leather jacket and blue jeans, a light reflected off of something and I looked down to see an oddly shaped ring on his finger, that's is strange, it looks so old, centuries old, maybe he got it from a relative?

"Your threats don't scare me, I have endured worse so for you to threaten to rip my head off, I can just let that roll off my shoulders." The intruder said in a monotone voice.

Rose wasn't satisfied with his response so she blew up, "Oh and you think that whatever you have endured is so much worse than anyone else, well let me tell you, for you to attack someone with no good reason shows that you are a terrible person. If you have ever suffered then you deserve it and I know for a fact that no one would want to be near you! You aren't capable of love you monster!"

He tilted his head as if interested in her instead of her words, his eyes are unreadable and are a bit stormy, he then snaps his head back so it aligns with his neck again and he merly says," That is by far the one of the worst speeches I have ever heard, I mean if that was supposed to make me angry or upset that was a terrible way to do it."

Rose was about to really give it to him when Carlisle interjected,"We are getting nowhere, Rose stop quarreling with the boy, and stranger, can you leave my land at once?

" Well I'm not sure I can leave _at _once but once I get what I want then I'll leave."

I didn't need Jasper's gift to know that everyone was getting annoy with the guy and that they wanted to punch his face in.

"What is it that you want that is so important that you come from wherever you are from to our land and invade it without a care in the world?"

"The girl, Renesmee, the half human half vampire hybrid that ages so quickly she'll be in her 20's before you know it."

Immediately everyone growled, how dare he think he can waltz into our territory and take my daughter from me, he had another thing coming because when it came to protecting family the Cullens fought fiercely.

"You got another thing coming if you think that is going to happen because there is no way in hell that I am giving you my daughter, and neither will my husband and his family!"

I looked around to see if everyone agree with me, I saw that were all noddnig their heads in consent, except Alice who was now having a vision. Jasper grabbed her shoulders and used his gift to send calming waves at everyone. She had a blank expression that turned from fear to amusement in a second flat, what the heck is she seeing? The guy looked curious to see what had stopped our banter, soon to be fight, and spotted Alice and asked no one in paricular,

" Is she a witch?"

Jasper bared his teeth and barely managed his rage when he spoke through his clenched teeth,

" She is not a witch you imbecile, they do not exist, also do not call my wife a witch."

Jasper wasn't gonna be as nice as Carlisle by saying 'please' and 'thank-you' to the intruder.

" Sorry pal but have you been out recently cuz last time I checked they do exist, and I would know I just killed one."

So if what the guy is saying true then there is a whole other superntural force we were unaware about that could be a threat. I had to know if this was true

" Is what you say true?"

"Yes, why would I make this up?"

I wasn't sure how to respond to that and as I tried to come up with something Alice gasped and stared at the intruder with a new set of eyes, it's as if she never saw him before. Alice had a look of sympathy on her face and Jasper felt it for he had a confused expression on his face. Edward, too, had a face that resembled Alice's with pity, What was going on?

"You poor thing, the things Klaus put you through are terrible and the things tthat happened _before _Klaus are enough to make me want to curl up in a ball and never come out. Don't worry though your brother, Damon, I'm guessing, is on his way to get you, and please Stefan don't resist it'll be easier if you don't."

" What is going on?!" Emmett screamed out in frustration, finally someone voiced my thoughts. The stranger paid Em no notice though, his eyes were on Alice only.

" How do you know that?" his voice was low and it freaked me out a little that someone's voice could go so low.

"I am psyhic, and as I've said your brother will be arriving shortly."

"How shortly?"

" 30 seconds and counting."

He growled in frustration, he must not want this Damon fellow to be anywhere near him maybe Damon will stop, what is his name, Stefan?

" That idiot I told him to stay away, when will he ever learn?"

" As soon as you stop being such a martyr then we'll talk," a deep and empowering voice from behind us said," hello, little brother."

All the present Cullens swiftly turned around and saw a tall man with raven dark hair and shocking blue eyes. He was wearing dark clothes, black t-shirt, black leather jacket, black jeans, his whole persona screamed darkness. He looked to be around Carlisle's age, but a year or two older, he probably is younger in centuries compared to Carlisle's almost 4 centuries old self.

" Damon I thought I told you stay away, didn't I kill Andie to get that point across or are you to dense to figure out how to let something go? Since you don't have Katherine is this your new project, avenging Andie or trying to seem like the hero to everyone when we know your not?"

Anger showed in the man's blue eyes and he rushed Stefan, apparently his brother, to the ground and shoved a syringe into his stomache, and after slowly pulling it out he said,

" Don't you ever say that again or I will kill you myself, whether compelled or not, and know your place because once I'm done with you you'll be begging at my feet for mercy."

Stefan's eyes glazed over for a moment and then they shut closed, no one dared move until Damon moved. He got up and cracked his neck and said,

'' That ought to do him, but not for long do any of you have a torture chamber I can use?"


End file.
